


manic moves and drowsy dreams

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis knows this means more to Tony than he’ll actually ever admit to, that it makes him happy just to have Luis here with him, and Luis is glad to provide him with that happiness. Because, that’s what it’s all about in the long run: making Tony happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manic moves and drowsy dreams

**Author's Note:**

> another tony/luis fic for ya bc they are v important to me

Luis wakes up in the middle of the night to see that he has a text from Dessie and three from Tony. All of them sent within the past hour. He reads the ones from Tony first.

**Lou.**

**Luis I need ur help.**

**Dessie won’t let me drive home can u come pick me up??**

Luis checks the time on his phone - and it’s going on three in the morning - and checks the time Tony sent that last message. Twenty minutes ago. He goes back and checks the text from Dessie. 

**Hey, man, Tony’s a little out of it right now, could you come over by Maisonette and pick him up?**

Luis has to readjust his eyes before typing back a reply. 

**what’s wrong with him?**

He drops the phone down on the mattress beside him and runs a hand over his face. He’s tired, on the verge of exhausted, and he really doesn’t feel like driving to Maisonette, but it’s Tony and it’s times like this that Luis wishes Tony wasn’t able to get to him as easily as he does. 

It’s barely even been thirty seconds before his phone is buzzing beside him and he doesn’t have time to contemplate why he just drops everything at Tony’s behalf. 

It’s Dessie. 

**Drunk, I think. He keeps trying to drive himself home. You might wanna get down here.**

Any hopes that Luis had about possibly getting out of this have vanished by now, and he’s in the process of trying to find some clothes to put on when he replies with **ok, i’m on my way.**

He settles on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he’d already worn previously that day and he’s almost out the door when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s from Tony this time. 

**Lou Lou, I hope you’re not ignoring me.**

And then **Plz don’t ignore me.**

Luis types out a reply when he’s in the car. **i’m not, tone. i’m coming to take you home now**

Had it been anybody else, like Armando or Henrique, there’s a slim chance he’d be doing this, but with Tony, it’s different. Call it pity or affection or just blind devotion, it’s just different. Tony’s his best friend, Tony’s important to him, and Luis isn’t really sure what that says about him that he’d choose some old dude he’s known for less than five years over his childhood friends. 

His phone vibrates in the passenger’s seat and Luis checks it while he’s stopped at a red light. 

It’s Tony again. **Thnks, Lou.**

Luis feels his lips twitch into an involuntary smile. He really hopes no one’s watching him. **you’re welcome. sit tight, i’m almost there.**

\- - - - - 

When Luis arrives, Dessie is standing at the front door of the Maisonette, a long line of people with their IDs at hand stretched out in front of him. 

“Hey, Luis,” Dessie says when he sees him. “thanks for coming down here, I didn’t know who else to ask.” 

“No problem, man,” Luis waves it off, like coming to drive a drunken Tony home is something he does every night. It’s certainly not unusual.“how is he?” 

“Hysterical,” Dessie chuckles, eyes scanning over the current patron’s identification before handing it back. “keeps asking for you, think he might’ve locked himself in his office.” 

Luis sighs, but Tony’s behavior isn’t unpredicted. “I’ll go get him.” 

\- - - - - 

“Tone?” Luis knocks on the door to Tony’s office - three short little taps. “It’s me.” 

He hears something shuffling around inside, the sound of something being knocked over, followed by muffled cursing. 

When the door finally opens, Tony’s standing behind it, looking disheveled and distant, but he greets Luis with a smile, nonetheless. 

“Lou! I’ve missed you,” He automatically pulls Luis into a hug, and yeah, he’s definitely drunk. “where have you been?” 

“Home - _sleeping,_ ” Luis says, stuck in between hugging Tony back and awkwardly patting him on the back. “where you probably should be.” 

Tony pulls away and he’s broken out into an almost hysterical giggle. “Ah, who has time for sleeping, Lou? Not me! There’s a whole world out there to explore, and sleeping is a waste of valuable time, anyway.” 

Okay, so he’s more than drunk, Tony’s completely wasted and Luis barely manages to get Tony out of the club and into the car without having him trip over his own feet. 

“Yeah, I think you’ve explored it enough already, Tone.” 

\- - - - - 

By the time Luis is guiding Tony into his apartment, Tony’s mood has taken a drastic change. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony is saying as Luis closes the door behind them with his foot. “I’m so fucking sorry, Luis.” 

“For what?” Luis helps him over to the couch and sets him down, and he finds it a pretty major accomplishment that Tony hasn’t passed out and/or thrown up on him yet. Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad. 

“For everything,” Tony looks pale, and on the verge of tears, Luis decides that neither is good. “I’m always fucking up and I’m always dragging you down, and I’m just so sorry, Lou, I really am.” 

Tony makes a noise, something between a sob and whimper when Luis sits down beside of him. “You’re not, Tone,” Luis reaches out and places a hand on Tony’s shoulder, a gesture of which Tony leans into completely. “quit being so hard on yourself, okay-” 

“I’m being honest here, Lou,” Tony says, clearly trying to avoid Luis’s gaze by focusing his attentions on the floor. “you’re disappointed in me, I know, I can see it - I don’t want you to be disappointed.” 

“I’m not-” 

“You are,” Tony disagrees, and he’s not looking at the floor anymore, but rather at something past Luis. “I know you are, and I’m sorry.” 

“Tone,” Luis squeezes his shoulder, trying to transfer any possible comfort he can through the gesture. “get some sleep, seriously, you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

The least of Tony’s worries will be a hangover in the morning, and considering how drunk he is right now, it’ll most likely be a major one. But, they’ll just deal with that when it comes. 

At least Tony appears to be considering rest. Silence settles between the two of them and Tony’s not sniffling anymore, which is good. 

“Will you,” Tony says, and then pauses like he’s trying to work out the question in his head. “will you stay here tonight - with me - just for tonight?” 

As much as Luis would prefer going back to sleep in his own bed rather than on Tony’s couch, it’s the least he could do. 

“Sure,” Luis says without hesitation. 

“Thanks,” Tony manages a smile in Luis’ direction as he gets up off the couch, stumbling slightly, and starts off towards his bedroom. 

Luis takes the opportunity to get settled down on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as he possibly can. 

He notices Tony stop at his bedroom door, grasping at the door handle, and turns back to glance over at Luis one final time. “Good night, Luis.” 

“G’night,” Luis says and Tony disappears inside his bedroom. 

\- - - - - 

It’s not even an hour later, when Luis is on the brink of finally falling back asleep, that his phone’s buzzing on the coffee table. He automatically assumes it’s Dessie asking if Tony got home okay, and Luis somehow musters up enough motivation to look at his phone. 

It’s not Dessie. 

**Lou.**

Luis doesn’t bother masking the groan that escapes through his lips. **what?**

He glances over at Tony’s closed bedroom door and considers going in there and asking him what he wants rather than texting him when he’s only 20 feet away, but Tony’s texting him back within seconds. 

**Will you come lay with me? I can’t sleep.**

Luis squints down at his phone, and his eyes scan over the question for a second time just to make sure he read it right. 

**what??no**

His phone vibrates in his hand as soon as he sends out the message. 

**Plz, Lou.**

And there it is. The one magic little word that Tony can throw around to make Luis jump to any command or wish Tony presents him with. Maybe one day, Luis might not be so easily driven, but today is not that day. 

He doesn’t bother replying, he just picks himself up off the couch, stiff and exhausted, and walks over to Tony’s bedroom door and opens it. 

It’s dark in Tony’s room, the only source of illumination coming from the city lights being cast in through his window. He spots Tony’s form on the bed, idle and not moving, and slips in beside him easily enough, trying to distance himself from the other man as much as possible. 

He feels Tony move beside him, and Luis isn’t surprised when Tony nudges closer to him, head resting against his spine. 

It’s not so bad, considering how Tony’s bed is much more comfortable than the couch, and how Tony might actually _go to sleep_ now, so Luis tries focusing on that. 

Luis pretends not to notice when he feels Tony’s arm snake around his torso, allowing Tony to snuggle in even closer to him. Honestly, he’s too tired to mind, but it’s not like he would anyway. 

“Lou?” He more or less feels the word being mumbled against his skin. 

Luis responds with a weary sigh. “Yeah?” 

“Love you,” Tony says it almost cautiously, like he’s afraid Luis won’t say it back. 

They’ve basically spent their entire time together telling each other that they loved the other, but it’s sounded real and honest every time Tony said it. Luis hasn’t always said it back, taken to brushing off the confession than actually returning it, and the way Tony says it tonight makes Luis regret every single time. 

So, adding to the handful of times that he actually has, Luis says it back. “Love you, too, Tone.” 

Because, if he’s being honest, Luis does love Tony, and he wants Tony to know that. 

Luis feels Tony relax against him, but his arm is still tightly winded around him just in case Luis was to get any second thoughts about leaving, which he wouldn’t, but Tony’s just being precautious. 

Luis knows this means more to Tony than he’ll actually ever admit to, that it makes him happy just to have Luis here with him, and Luis is glad to provide him with that happiness. Because, that’s what it’s all about in the long run: making Tony happy. 

\- - - - - 

Tony kicks in his sleep, on top of being restless, all of which Luis learns firsthand, but when he wakes up in the morning, with his calves bruised and sore, Luis refrains from mentioning it to Tony. Possibly due to the way Tony snaps at everything Luis says in his hungover/still mildly drunken state, but also because it doesn’t bother Luis enough to bring it up. 

Which, it doesn’t bother Luis at all, and he can’t honestly be surprised at himself that it doesn’t. 

Morning dawns, bright and early, much to Tony’s disdain, and the two of them get ready for the day without so much as mentioning the previous night. This is more or less to Luis’s relief because he doesn’t feel like sharing anything more than a few sentences with an agitated Tony. 

The only signs that last night even happened is obviously Tony’s sour mood and the brief “thank you” Tony gives Luis for driving him home. 

And it’s kept at that, and it’s probably best, seeing as last night revealed a different form of their relationship. One that’s kept out of the daylight and away from prying eyes, one that’s more raw and exposing than the one Rocco or Gracie or anyone else sees. 

Tony places a hand on Luis’s shoulder when he thanks him, offering the slightest of smiles, and it’s not so much as a _thank you_ anymore as it is an _I love you._


End file.
